Waiting for You
by thevisionaryv
Summary: Genji finally sees Angela after a year of no contact. (College AU, kinda) Notes: I wrote this around 12:00 on a school night so it might not be my best work, I apologize in advance. I haven't written in awhile as well so there's that. Please, only positive/ constructive comments. PS: extra points for anyone who can point the anime show reference. (;


Genji stood at the corner waiting for the light to turn green. Every day he stood here, just hoping that maybe one day she would see him. Usually, he would move on with his daily routine, but today was different. It had been a year since Angela and him split.

They had been together for 4 years, ever since they started college. Everything was beyond perfect, they were destined for each other as it looked to be. But as college came to a close, they're future together would as well. Both had different career paths. But it wasn't because of that, there were other reasons. Fighting between them was somewhat common. Spending time together was almost impossible. Eventually the point of no return was reached. Once Angela started her extensive training in the medical field, Genji called it quits. However, it wasn't because he didn't love her or that she started her career, no she was his everything. But it was because they both needed time. Everything had been a mess. Genji had become merely a ghost in a shell. At the time he wasn't thinking clearly when he told Angela it was over. They could have worked out their relationship, but it was too late. Neither one of them attempted to talk to each since. Genji snapped back to reality to just realize that it started raining. Quickly brushing away any lingering thoughts, Genji rushed to the train station to catch his train.

The sky was a beautiful red and orange hue when Genji got off his train. It was around 7:00 when he started to walk home. Fall was blooming in full effect. Leaves were dancing around him, intertwining and skipping along the concert ground. As Genji came to the corner that he knew so well, he noticed that there was a light on in Angela's apartment. Genji stood there a couple of more seconds to see if maybe, just maybe she would notice him. Just as he was about to cross the street, a figure came to open the window. Genji eye's started to widen, maybe it was her? When the window open and the figure popped out their head, Genji froze.

It was her, his angel, his everything.

He could tell immediately from the near white angelic hair that she had. Angela looked out at the radiant city that was far yet still visible. And at that second she looked down to see Genji's deep brown eyes staring into her own electric eyes. The memory of seeing each other for the first time flooded into both their minds. It was this corner, right by the grocery store, 5 years ago where they fell in love at first sight. Genji let out a soft whisper. "Angela...". Angela stared back at Genji, noticing that he changed little since she last saw him. She exactly remembered how their first day seeing each other went.

...

It was a late Saturday when they first saw each other. Angela had just gotten home after registering for college. The day moved very slowly so when she got home, she immediately took a long hot shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. When she realized that the A/C had been on the whole time, she quickly turned it off and went to go open a window. After she opened her window, Angela decided to catch a glimpse of the stunning setting sun. Everyday she would look out the window for around 5 minutes. It seemed so relaxing to see the land stretch out for miles and miles. However, something or really someone caught her eye. Down across the street on the corner of a grocery stood a young and very handsome man. Angela's eyes started to slowly widen at the sight of the impossibly perfect man. The young man was holding a bag of groceries that appeared to look quite light. As Angela started at him, the man looked around and checked his phone. When the light to cross turned on, the man got off his phone and looked up at the sky for a moment. Just as he was about to start walking, he caught a glimpse of Angela looking at him. If there were eggs in his bag they must have broke. The man instantly dropped the bag. He looked absolutely awe-struck, as if he had seen an angel.

Angela suddenly closed the window and rushed downstairs to meet the man. When she crossed the street to meet him, she started to examine him further. He was about the same height as her, maybe an inch or two taller. His most noticeable feature however, was his slicked back green hair. The man suddenly spoke up and put out a hand. "H-Hello, I'm Genji...pleasure to meet you."

Angela noticed that he was obviously very nervous, but that was fine to her. Secretly, she was very nervous too.

"I'm Angela, nice to meet you too."

She noticed that the bag was still on the ground.

Angela let out a small but cute laugh."Your bag is still on the ground you know."

"Ah yes, thank you." Genji quickly picked it up and let out a dry laugh.

There was a period of silence between the two for a couple of moments.

Genji checked his phone to see what the time was and quickly put his phone back into his pocket.

"I know we've just met, but I must return home. My brother will be furious if I come home later then when I was told to." Genji quickly spoke.

"Of course, I understand." Angela replied quietly.

Just as Angela was about to leave, Genji all of a sudden grabbed her hand quickly.

Genji looked deeply into her eyes. "But before I leave, could I have your number? I dont want this to be our last time seeing each other."

Angela gave him a smile sweeter then honey. "I would love to." Angela gestured for his phone.

After she put in her number, Genji quickly ran off. His cologne lingered in the spot where he had been, and she just couldn't get enough. Who know when he was gonna call her, but she hoped it would happen soon.

...

Genji, not sure what to do next, sheepishly waved at Angela. When Angela saw him wave at her, she let out the same cute giggle she first made at him. Genji started to blush, but thankfully it wasn't visible to her. Angela shyly waved back at him. Seeing this made Genji let out a small chuckle. Genji then double checked his watched to see what time it was. The time made him realize that he had to be home soon, so he darted off down the street home. When Angela saw this she became confused, but smiled at herself. She felt so happy to see him after so long. Genji while running home, quickly pulled out his phone and scrolled all the way down to Angela's name. He quickly sent a text and put his phone back in his pocket.

The colorful sky had long disappeared when Genji got home. Genji felt beyond tired and so quickly made a beeline for his bedroom. As he was about to knock out, he started to reminisce about what had happened early. It seemed like, just maybe things would get better. Seeing her smile again made everything better. With this final thought, Genji finally fell asleep.

In both their hearts they knew eventually, that they would be together.


End file.
